powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Green No More
Part 1 Plot Tommy learns his powers are at their very end and that he may only have one fight left. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd is using a green crystal to siphon off Tommy's powers to claim them for himself. He creates Turbanshell to force Tommy into action, so he can claim the last of his powers for his new Dark Rangers. Synopsis Tommy is dejectedly playing basketball. Kimberly walks up, and tells him that Jason told her he would be there. Kimberly asks Tommy how he is feeling. Tommy tells Kimberly that Alpha 5 is running a bio scan and he will know tomorrow. Kimberly suggests that maybe something else can be done for Tommy's powers, but Tommy doesn't want to get his hopes up. An transparent image of Tommy appears. Tommy and Kimberly are stunned but approach it. The image of Tommy tells him he’s from the future, and to not forget his communicator. The image of Tommy fades. Tommy realizes that he has received a warning from the future. Meanwhile Lord Zedd is ready to implement his final plans in destroying the Green Ranger. Once the Green Ranger is no more the destruction of the other Power Rangers will follow. Inside Angel Grove High School, Billy and Zack are walking together. Zack is worried about his cousin, Curtis, who was supposed to arrive that day. Zack and Billy soon find Curtis surrounded by several students. Curtis is dancing and enjoying all the attention. When Curtis approaches, Zack introduces him to Billy and Richie. Richie and Curtis hit it off and walk off together. Tommy joins Billy and Zack; they talk about what Tommy had seen earlier. Two trash barrels come rolling down the hall, almost hitting Tommy, Billy, and Zack. Bulk & Skull emerged from the barrels. The guys asked Bulk & Skull what happened. Bulk & Skull are too terrified to talk, and simply point down the hall. Billy, Zack, and Tommy turn around and see five new students walking down the hall. Bulk & Skull leave, claiming they need to find the Rangers' identities. The five new teens then terrorized another student, Stewart. Zack, Tommy, and Billy confront the new teens, who issued a warning and then leave. Tommy, Billy, and Zack help Stewart and give him his backpack back. Lord Zedd who has been watching as things transpired finds the five new teenagers perfect to become his Dark Rangers. Goldar asks about the purpose of the crystal. Zedd tells him that it is slowly taking away the Green Rangers powers. Once he is no more the powers will be used for the destruction of the Command Center, and the Rangers. The following day, in the Command Center, Tommy awaits the news about his powers with Alpha 5. Zordon tells Tommy he only has enough powers for one more fight. Tommy asks Zordon about the image he had seen the previous day. Zordon tells Tommy they are investigating it, but it is worth noting that the image of Tommy was not wearing the Green Ranger suit. This puzzles Tommy who can’t think how he can win without his powers. Meanwhile, Kimberly, Billy, Jason, and Zack are enjoying the day at the beach. Trini isn't there because she is apparently staying with her grandmother, but according to Kimberly she is concerned about Tommy’s powers also. Kimberly is in the sand with Billy searching for seashells, and she finds a funky looking shell. Her shell hunt is interrupted when the five new teens arrive, and start threatening the Rangers. The new teens claim they will be ruling Angel Grove from now on. Zedd who is watching decides this the perfect time to summon his Dark Rangers. He uses his staff to send an electric charge to surround the new teens and they disappear. The Power Rangers wonder what happened to the new teens. Billy suggests that they go to the Command Center for some answers. The four teleport to the Command Center. In another dimension the five new teens are greeted by Lord Zedd. He tells them he has selected them to be his Dark Rangers. Goldar protests reminding him the Green Ranger still has strength. Zedd says he doesn’t have long because the Green Crystal is still draining his powers. He is confident that once he creates his latest monster and the rangers battle it Tommy will join in thereby taking the rest of his strength with him. Lord Zedd then creates his latest monster Turbanshell from Kimberly’s seashells. The Rangers except Trini gather at the Command Center. Kimberly asks Tommy about his powers and he tells her he only has one good fight left. The viewing globe shows Turbanshell attacking the Angel Grove. Zack and Jason are ready to go into battle. Tommy tells them he is ready as well. Trini teleports into the Command Center and Billy fills her in. Kimberly and Zack try to talk Tommy out of going, but Tommy insists. Zordon tells them the decision is up to Tommy. The Power Rangers morph and head into the city. Turbanshell is already giant, and the Rangers call for their zords, including the Green Ranger’s Dragonzord. The Rangers battle Turbanshell with the zords, but they are unable to defeat Turbanshell. The Rangers are ejected from their zords, and watch as Turbanshell triumphantly leaves. Lord Zedd is explaining to Goldar his plans for when Green Ranger is powerless but Turbanshell interrupts him. Zedd is not happy to see him. Turbanshell apparently needed to recharge his powers, but he tells them he had the Rangers on the ropes. This doesn’t make things any better because he let them go when he had a chance to finish them. Zedd orders him back to Earth to keep fighting the Rangers until the Green Ranger’s powers are completely gone. The Rangers are run through the park to the Green Ranger’s aid apparently he is getting even weaker. Suddenly the Green Ranger disappears right before their eyes leaving them stunned. Green Ranger lands in a vast field and Turbanshell is there as well. The Green Ranger tries to fight but Turbanshell drains the last of the Green Ranger's powers. Powerless, Tommy hides. The Green Ranger’s powers are now all trapped within the Zedd’s Crystal. Now the final phase of Zedd’s plan has begun the elimination of the Power Rangers and the rise of his army the Dark Rangers. The Rangers try to contact Zordon, but they are unable to. Moments later, they are teleported to the entrance of a cave. Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Trini are encased in a force field. Lord Zedd and Goldar confront the teens and introduce the Dark Rangers to them. Jason tries to convince the Dark Rangers not to listen to Lord Zedd, that Lord Zedd only cares about himself. The Dark Rangers refuse to listen. Lord Zedd holds up a crystal that contains the Green Ranger's powers. He used it to cut off their connection with Zordon, and tells them Tommy will soon be defeated. Kimberly asks where Tommy is, but Lord Zedd tells her only that he is somewhere in this dimension but powerless now just like them. Meanwhile, Turbanshell is stalking Tommy, and Tommy tries to gather his wits as he hides behind a large rock not far from the monster. Notes *This is the 25th and final Zyu2 episode produced for the show. Rumors have circulated that there was a 26th Zyu2 episode featuring the Pythor monster which was made into a toy but never made a show appearance but this has never been confirmed. *In one scene, duct tape can clearly be seen on Lord Zedd's staff. *This episode marks the Rangers first face-to-face encounter with Lord Zedd. *First appearance of Zack's cousin Curtis, who was intended to be a White Ranger red herring. *This episode marks the final time Tommy summons the Dragonzord. *Zack's line ("Come on, guys. We can't give up. We're the Power Rangers!") was recycled from "Fowl Play". *Out of all the Dark Rangers, only the yellow one's name was said onscreen as Tina. Closed captions reveal that the red one's name is Justin and the black one's name is Zane. Errors *When morphed Zack states "We need help", ''he continues gesturing as if he's still talking. *When the Rangers confront Turban Shell, Jason distinctly says, "We need Dinozord power, now!", despite the fact that the Rangers have long since upgraded to the Thunderzords. Part 2 Plot Lord Zedd has used his green crystal with Tommy's powers to strip the other Rangers' of theirs, seal off the Command Center and create the Dark Rangers. Meanwhile, trapped in the Otherworld, Tommy must face Turbanshell and then Goldar. Even without his powers, though, only Tommy has the key to restoring everything to normal. Synopsis Tommy comes out of his hiding place and faces Turbanshell. Tommy and Turbanshell battle. Tommy finds himself time and time again knocked to the ground by Turbanshell. The Command Center is surrounded by an energy shield. Zordon and Alpha 5 cannot contact the Rangers. Alpha 5 receives more distressing news from the computer, the energy shield is gradually becoming tighter and eventually the Command Center will implode. Meanwhile, Zack, Jason, Billy, Kimberly, and Trini are still trapped in Lord Zedd's energy shield. Because they no longer have their morphers, Lord Zedd decides to return them, so they can helplessly watch Angel Grove get destroy. The Rangers are returned to Angel Grove park. Jason tries to contact Zordon, but is unable to. Billy feels sure he can find a way to communicate with the Command Center and wants to go to his lab. Elsewhere, Tommy is surprised when Goldar appears. Goldar tells Turbanshell he has been given the duty of destroying the Green Ranger and Turbanshell reluctantly leaves. Goldar then shows the dejected Tommy footage of when he was the powerful Green Ranger. Tommy finds it difficult to watch the footage of himself. In Angel Grove, Billy works on the device as Zack and Trini anxiously watch. The TV is on and soon shows footage of Turbanshell attacking the business district. The newscaster asks where are the Power Rangers. Jason and Kimberly entered and they watch the news in uneasy silence. Goldar wants Tommy to admit that Goldar is his superior. Tommy hesitates and then stumbles with the words. Goldar waits excitedly, encouraging Tommy to admit he is his superior. Tommy suddenly tells Goldar he is out of his mind and battles Goldar once more. During the battle, Tommy manages to get hold of the time device, he admits he was ready to give up. But the video reminded him of all the good things he’d done as the Green Ranger but not only that as plain old Tommy as well. Tommy uses the device to send Goldar away. Standing alone, Tommy wonders what he should do next. An image of Tommy appears. The image of Tommy tells him it is a time wrap and gives Tommy his communicator. Tommy uses it to teleport out of Zedd’s dimension back to Angel Grove. Meanwhile, Billy works frantically, trying to restablish communications between the Rangers and the Command Center. Tommy teleports to Billy's lab and everyone is happy to see him. Alpha 5 appears on the computer screen. In the background, Zordon tells them the green crystal must be destroyed and only a non-ranger can do it. Tommy volunteers to go, stating he has some payback. Tommy teleports to the other world. Lord Zedd and Goldar are giving orders to the Dark Rangers and do not see Tommy until he is too late. Tommy smashes the green crystal which has the Dark Rangers to dimorph, and vanish. Tommy teleports back to Billy's lab in triumph, and the morphers are returned to the Rangers. Tommy tells them after touching the green crystal, he feels he has enough power for one more battle. The Rangers morph and arrive in the business district of Angel Grove. The Rangers summoned their zords and form the megazord. The Rangers battle Turbanshell. Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger are ejected from the zords. Soon after the zords separate. Just as Green Ranger is about to summon the Dragonzord, Zordon contacts him and explains that Turbanshell needs to be attacked from within with heat, then freeze him from the outside. Green Ranger hides in a crate of watermelons. Turbanshell spots the crate, becomes hungry, and eats it. Green Rangers begins firing the laser within Turbanshell's stomach. Black Ranger picks up a hose, and starts firing cold water at Turbanshell chilling the monster from outside. Turbanshell ejects Green Ranger. Yellow, Blue, Black, and Pink race over and make sure Green is okay. The Thunderzords come back and the Thunder Megazord is formed once more. The Rangers destroy Turbanshell. In the Youth Center, Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy are sitting at tables. Trini tells them the Dark Rangers have been return to normal and have no memories of what had happened. The new teens then walk into the Youth Center and order five cokes. Kimberly thinks maybe they just need some friends. Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Tommy walk up to the counter. Jason tells Ernie and Richie he will cover the tab. Jason faces the new teens and tells them he would like to start over again. The new teens agreed and everyone introduces each other. Later, in the Command Center, Zordon congratulates Tommy on a job well done. The Rangers thank Tommy and tell him he’s a true hero. Tommy explains them he was about give up but then he realized it wasn’t just the costume and powers that gave him strength but who he was inside was what really empowered him. Tommy tells the Rangers how he is going to miss them, and they will always be in his heart. The teens place their hands in the center, for one last time, and then leap into the air, shouting Power Rangers. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Barbara Goodson as Turbanshell (voice) Additional Cast *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Patrick Wolf as Justin (Red Dark Ranger) *Ogie Banks as Zane (Black Dark Ranger) *??? as Bobby (Blue Dark Ranger) *Jhoanna Trias as Tina (Yellow Dark Rangeer) *??? as Hilary (Pink Dark Ranger) *??? as Stewart Notes * Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Jason Narvy (Skull) do not appear, marking their first absence from an episode of the show. * Trini's morphed dialogue is recycled from "Dark Warrior". * Zack's "Let's see how you like my deep freeze" line is recycled from "Itsy Bitsy Spider". * This episode marks the last time (until ''Power Rangers Super Megaforce years later) that Tommy uses the Green Ranger powers, excluding clones, illusions or dreams. * In the original Zyu2 footage, Burai was nearly digested when he infiltrated Turbanshell's stomach, and died from his injuries after being spat out. To avoid killing Tommy's character, Saban made it to where Tommy's injuries were a result of the heat from his blaster, and Tommy quickly recovered from his injuries after resting a while. * Turban Shell's voice is of a higher pitch than it was in Part 1. * A battle between the Rangers and Lord Zedd's Dark Rangers was planned, however this was scrapped when it was discovered that the suits were far too low-quality to survive filming a fight scene. * Most of the other dark rangers reveal their names in this episode. The yellow one is Tina, the red one is Justin, the black one is Zane, and the pink one is Hilary according to the closed captions (though she says her name is Stacie from what can be heard from the talk with Kimberly). Only the blue dark ranger's name was never revealed onscreen or in the captions, but the initial scripts have stated his name as Bobby. * In an earlier script draft for Part 2, after blasting Turbanshell's stomach and then escaping, Tommy was originally going to stay and call in the Dragonzord to help the Thunder Megazord finish off Turbanshell. http://sirstack.livejournal.com/8775.html * This is the last episode to play the song Go Green Ranger Go. Errors * Tommy knocked Goldar's sword away in the Otherworld, then teleported him away before he could retrieve it, but Goldar is still carrying the sword when he and Zedd review the Dark Rangers. * When Turbanshell blasts the Red Dragon Thunderzord with its eye beams, the head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord can briefly and faintly be seen in the middle of the explosion in the final frame before the Red Dragon feels the monster's energy twister attack. * When Turbanshell hunches up into a ball and hurls itself at the Thunder Megazord, the original Megazord can be seen in the middle of the explosion when the monster makes contact with it * Tor can be seen in the left corner of the screen when the Red Dragon Thunderzord sparks after the Thunder Megazord disassembles after Turbanshell's attack. * Goldar is seen with Zedd at the Moon Palace despite the fact that he is busy taunting Tommy in the Otherworld. See Also (Red Dragon Thunderzord footage) Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 2